


Rain rain go away.

by Myheartisblack



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Sleepy Crowley, Snake Crowley, Wholesome, adorable crowley, fond aziraphale, ineffable husbands, they’re married, two immortal gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: It was raining and the two immortal husbands were inside for the day. Soft music filled the air as they spooned. (( 100% wholesome)) *be warned you might get cavities*





	Rain rain go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for the past three days so I hope you like it !

London streets were filled with half asleep drivers chugging coffee determined to stay awake. Rain was pouring down from the sky. Never faltering for even a moment.

 

People walked by, with friends, families, couples, all under umbrellas laughing and running trying to escape the rain. Most sensible people were inside huddled with their loved ones for warmth.

 

That is precisely what our ineffable husbands were doing inside Aziraphale’s bookshop . Curled on the couch was the angel himself with a snake wrapped around him. With one hand he stroked the snake soothingly and the other held a book.

 

Zira never really looked all that at ease when it stormed. He often thought back to darker memories.However he looked amazingly fond and utterly content with the reptile wrapped around him and a fuzzy blanket pooled around his crossed legs.

 

Every now and then the snake would startle then nuzzle back into the angels neck as the petting continued. Shiny ,green tinted red scales were smooth to the touch and looked beautiful in the light of the store.

 

A forked tongue would jut out and scent the skin of his angels neck. It brought a sense a peace to both immortal beings knowing they were safe and warm together.

 

Soft jazz music played Aziraphale’s old record player in the corner. The soothing tones matched with the rain perfectly. Nothing has ever been more perfect in all their lives.

 

Aziraphale paused reading and summoned a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits for himself. He also summoned a saucer of hot chocolate for his demon. It only took a few gentle pokes to get Crowley aware.

 

In perfect Sync with one another they each slowly drank their warm concoctions. As the saucer drained , and the biscuits were eaten, every now and then the angel would lean down and lay a small kiss on Crowley’s head.

 

Without a doubt the demon would make the sweetest purring noise , almost like a gentle hum, every time. Crowley felt too cozy, and filled to the brim with love for his angel, to be embarrassed at the moment. 

 

The unlikely pair sat cuddled together simply basking in each other’s presence. They have been free from their duties since Armageddon. It’s taken on a toll on each of them but together they were able to help each other out.

 

Every other night they would spend it together in Crowley’s apartment and then at the bookstore. Sleeping together, folded into one another with love written on their relaxed faces.

 

Zira didn’t like sleep that much so he only slept whenever he felt like it. However missing a sleepy, clingy Crowley was a crime in his opinion.

 

Today was a bookstore day and the homey, old fashioned vibe, soothed their aching nerves. Zira exchanged novel after novel as the sky grew dark and the sun set slowly.

 

With a slight clicking motion Crowley unhinged his jaw and let out a cute yawn. He wouldn’t admit to that ,he would always state how it was a fearsome sound , despite his pink cheeks giving him away.

 

The angel would never tell crowley this but he was always worried Crowley would sleep forever again. He missed his demon so dearly that one lonely century. Zira was always relieved to find Crowley’s sleepy , gorgeous eyes looking at him.

 

Aziraphale moved the blanket, and his book over slightly as Crowley carefully slithered down into his lap. With a small, almost unnoticeable pop, Crowley was back in his human form curled into his angels neck.

 

The contrast between the thin, darkly colored demon and the slightly chubby, bright angel was complimentary. They were polar opposites and the belonged together in every sense.

 

“ Did you have a nice nap my dear,” asked Aziraphale with a fond look stroking the demons red , spiky, sleep tousled hair.

 

After a slow nuzzle from his nose Crowley opened his eyes and made a content hum. He placed a soft kiss at the slow throbbing pulse point in the angels neck before answering.

 

“Of course I did angel. How could I not with the best pillow on earth,” softly teased Crowley ,as Frank Sinatra played softly in the distance.

 

Aziraphale softly laughed and placed a kiss on his demons forehead. With a snap of his fingers he cleaned everything up, ignoring the soft hiss of “ccccheater”.

 

With almost no trouble at all he scooped his love up bridal style and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. Crowley weighed almost nothing so it was far easy to just pick him whenever.

 

A quick snap later and they both were in their pajamas. Then they were laid into the bed intertwined with one another. Crowley’s fuzzy plant pajama top and bottoms looked downright adorable next to Aziraphale’s soft tartan pajama set.

 

With quick sleepy kiss Crowley murmured softly “night Zira,” falling back into sleeps warm embrace he said almost inaudible ,”love you.”

 

With a beam the power of the sun aziraphale kissed between Crowley’s eyebrows and said just as softly back ,” goodnight sweetheart. Love you too.”

 

The two immortal beings looked like they were becoming one in their sleep. Limbs interlocking limbs, a head resting on a chest . They looked just like they were supposed to . Like they belong together.

 

The rain poured on softly as they both got some much needed rest.


End file.
